oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Strike!
}}Strike! is the 76th episode of Season 2, and was remade as the fifty-fourth episode for Season 6 under the title Bowling Champions. The cockroaches' game of pick-up sticks is interrupted by Oggy, who is bowling. However, when Jack comes over, a chase begins, leading both cats to a real bowling alley. Plot The episode begins with Joey And Dee Dee playing a game. Of Pick up sticks When suddenly their vent Strat shaking causing their firry sigh to fall form the celing and die. Curious over what made their vent shake Dee Dee puts His Head Through the Hole Their Lamp was Connected to Only to Have Oggy Accidentally Squish his head With a bowling ball. Oggy Celebrate that he got a strike an goes to put the Pins back up as he's doing this Dee Dee anger over his head being squished goes back in the hole and saws a hole in the floor when oogy tris to wind up for emptier throw Causing Oggy to falll through The Floor and come back up with The bowling ball on his face. The cockroaches. one again Try to play pick up sticks Only For The Vents To seek again This Toem From Jack who's skate boarding on The bowling alley and end up accidentally run them over. Jakc goes to Oggy And want The ball Oggy With Annoyance give him The ball. However when Jakc bowls it Dee Dee Pull Up a Floor Board causing The ball Be sent flying Like a ramp. The ball Almost land on Marky But he Manages To Push A Chair Under the ball causing The ball To Bounc e balks and hit Jack In the face. Oggy angrily Tries to squish The cockroaches But The mange To hid bin The finger holes of the ball when Oggy Looks The cockroaches lick Oggy's face and steal the bowling ball Oggy chases it and Jack follow on his skateboard, Oggy Chase the cockroaches out of House and on The street. Jack Catche up to Oggy and gets him on his SkateBoard and They With Catch. up with The cockroaches. However Before any Of Them Could do any thing a car come by and rolls on the car it ache the into the sky Like a ramp. They all Look down se their Very High up Before looking at each other and screaming they all fall and the roach hide in the ball as They fall and roll across the street out of control and got into and bowling alley where Jack and Oggy. Jack and Oggy with skateboard and crashes into other people. Oggy hides into Man. Jack with skateboard while skating into bowling pins and stopped. Man with bowling ball throws and crashes into Jack with skateboard and bowling pins. Man pats his head on Oggy. Oggy pats his head on man makes his angry. Oggy his got punched by man and got hypnotized. Man picks another bowling ball and kisses on Jack. Oggy switches bowling ball and gives bowling ball to man. Cockroaches bites 3 fingers on man and screams. Man makes angry, Oggy gives bowling ball again. Man throws bowling ball. Cockroaches replaced bowling pins into rocket. Bowling Alley has been exploded. Cockroaches laughing about Bowling Alleys explosion. Joey and Dee Dee plays again with pick up sticks. Oggy pick ups Dee Dee, Marky and Joey. Oggy Laughing. Jack walks and Oggy walks with stick. Oggy and Jack plays pinball. Cockroaches runs from ball, and collect bonuses. Oggy and Jack makes happy while playing game. Episode ends. Gallery IMG_20190708_193212.jpg IMG_20190708_193226.jpg Bowling Champions 1.png Bowling Champions 2.png Video References es:¡Huelga! Category:Episodes from season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)